


Three's Company

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Comeslut!Louis, Dominant!Harry, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, cockslut!louis, possesive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's house is undergoing renovations, and he probably should have just stayed with Niall or Zayn, but he decided to stay at Harry and Louis'. Just because he wants what Harry's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Liam’s house is undergoing renovations, so he’s been staying over at Louis and Harry’s house for the past 2 and a half weeks. He decided he’d use that as an excuse to get some from Louis. He’s been jealous of Harry for ages, and he couldn’t lie to himself, he wanted what Harry’s got. The third time Liam walks in on Harry and Louis fucking, he can’t hold back anymore. The times he could hear Louis’ screams, that fueled Liam on. But when he’d “accidentally” walk in, that drove him insane. This time, standing outside their door stroking himself wasn’t enough; he had to see what always drove him so wild. Liam now sat on a chair across from Lou’s bed, watching Harry prep his boyfriend. Liam watches as Harry slowly slides his finger into Louis, making the other boy whimper and mewl in pleasure. After a moment, Harry begins to move his finger slowly.

 

“M-More, Harry, please,” Louis moans, making Harry smirk. Harry slides his finger out, not missing a beat as he slides another in, finger-fucking Louis quicker, harder now. Louis arches his back, and Liam begins to stroke his cock, tracing his finger up and down the length of his aching flesh to relieve some of the pressure. “Want your cock, Harry, please,” Louis begs, and a groan escapes Liam’s lips. Harry doesn’t reply, he just scissors his fingers, adding a third before stopping, letting Louis adjust.

 

“Look at Liam,” Louis obeys, looking over at Liam with hooded eyes. Harry thrusts his fingers into Louis, making Louis gasp, his breaths coming out shaky and uneven. “Moan his name, Louis.”

 

“Liam, oh fuck, Liam,” Lou moans, and Liam takes a hold of his cock, his strokes hard. Louis bucks his hips to meet Harry’s thrusts, his eyes never leaving Liam’s dick. “H-Harry, I’ll be fine, p-please, fuck me,”

 

“Get on your hands and knees, face him.” Harry says, his voice firm. He doesn’t acknowledge Louis’ pleas, and that fascinates Liam. Louis does what he’s told, getting on all fours. “I know you want him, Louis, ask for it.” Liam drops his eyes from Harry to Louis, and Lou bites his lip. “Ask for it.” Harry tells him again. “Liam, come here.” Liam obeys, getting up to walk over to the couple. Harry leans over Louis’ body, chest to back, reaching his hand under Louis’ jaw, making Louis look Liam in the eye. “Ask him for it, and he’ll give it to you.”

 

“Can I suck your cock?” Louis eventually manages to get out, his voice already sounding fucked out. Harry chuckles, his voice menacing.

 

“Say his name.” Harry commands, pulling Louis’ face closer to his chest.

 

“Liam, can I suck your cock?” Louis chokes out, and that’s all Liam can take before he threads his fingers in Lou’s hair, pulling his head down on his aching member, letting out a throaty moan.

 

“Don’t be gentle with him.” Harry says, turning his attention back to Louis’ arse. “He likes it rough, he wants it to hurt.” He mutters, aligning himself with the older boy’s entrance. “Don’t you, Lou?” Louis groans on Liam’s dick, bobbing his head up and down. Without warning, Harry pushes himself all the way into Louis, Liam pulling out of Louis’ mouth to let him breathe, only to have a scream escape his lungs. “I said, don’t you, Louis?” Harry says, setting an almost brutal pace to his thrusts.

 

“Oh, fuck! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Louis moans, dropping his head, squeezing the bed sheets with white knuckles. “H-Harry, oh, yes,”

 

“Make Liam come, Louis.” Harry says in between thrusts, grunting out his words. Louis conforms, looking up to take Liam’s dick in his mouth, sucking with such force Liam’s knees almost buckle and the younger boy has to grab hold of the bed post to keep steady. “Don’t stop sucking until he comes, I want to see it. I want him to come all over your pretty little face.” Harry continues, and Liam is amazed. He can’t wrap his head around how controlled Harry is, how he knows when to be brutal, and when to be gentle. How he knows when to be encouraging, and when to be dirty. And the fact that he can switch between the two so effortlessly, it’s always turned Liam on. Louis is looking up at Liam with hooded eyes, his gaze almost pleading as he moves his head slowly up and down Liam’s length, his eyelashes fluttering.

 

“Oh, fuck…” Liam groans, looking down at his best friend. Louis swirls his tongue on the head, making Liam’s knees shake, the younger boy gripping the bedpost tighter. Behind him, Harry’s pounding into Louis, grunting, his fingernails clearly digging into Louis’ skin. Liam watches new bruises darken over old ones, he watches Harry fuck Louis, so hard that it looks almost too painful to watch, but it’s arousing, so graceful, Liam finds himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He turns his attention back to Lou, Louis slowly stroking Liam, looking up at him, his gaze never leaving Liam’s eyes, short little whimpers escaping the older boy. “Ah, Louis, fuck,” Liam groans, tilting his head back.

 

“Make him come, and I’ll hit that spot.” Harry commands, and Louis keens, taking Liam in, his head slowly descending down Liam’s length, a loud elongated moan bouncing off the walls of the room. Harry drastically slows down, letting his hands leave Louis’ hips, leisurely thrusting into his boyfriend. “Make him come, Lou, I know you can do it.” Louis whimpers, pushing his hips back into Harry’s groin. Harry smirks, leaning over Louis’ body to whisper in his ear. “And you won’t come until I tell you to.” Harry reaches under Louis, tracing his fingers up and down the other boy’s stomach before taking a hold of his cock, slowly jerking Louis off. Louis gasps, groaning as he rolls his hips hard into Harry, stroking Liam faster, urgent. Liam feels himself get even closer, and he grips the bedpost so hard his knuckles turn white.

 

“H-Harry, I want you to f-fuck me,” Louis whines, and Harry lets go of Louis, suddenly sitting up to lay a palm on Lou’s arse, the loud crack of the spank echoing around the room. Harry spanks Louis again, and again before leaning back over him.

 

“I’ll fuck you when you deserve it.” Harry begins thrusting in and out of Louis at a painfully slow pace anyway, making Louis whimper more. “Two cocks at the same time, look at yourself. You’re a whore.” Harry reaches around Louis again, stroking the older boy faster, harder. “What did I tell you?” Harry’s voice comes out rough and raspy, and Louis takes Liam back in his mouth, sucking relentlessly, making Liam come undone within seconds.

 

“Shit…” Liam moans, tangling his hands in Louis’ hair, fucking his face brutally for a moment as the taller boy gets closer and closer. “F-Fuck!” Liam shouts, pulling out of Louis’ mouth, giving his dick three rough jerks before coming all over Lou’s lips, some of it landing in Louis’ mouth, Liam’s expression a silent scream. The scream eventually makes it out, because Liam’s groaning as he sinks to his knees. Harry lets go of Lou’s cock, closing Louis’ mouth.

 

“Swallow it.” Louis does, the liquid disappearing down his throat audibly. “Ah, you fucking come slut.” Harry leans back up, taking a hold of Louis’ hips once more before hammering into Lou at an angle that makes Louis gasp and moan, Harry hitting Louis’ bundle of nerves with every thrust. “Don’t come until I say so.” Harry says, his voice shaky as he clearly loses whatever he was holding on to to keep control. Louis drops his head, licking off the rest of Liam’s come before looking back up into Liam’s eyes, swallowing the rest of Liam’s load. Liam closes his eyes, sinking the rest of the way to the ground; a pleased moan making it’s way out of Liam’s parted lips. Harry keeps hitting that spot, and Louis’ moans keep getting louder, rising in octaves and lengths.

 

“H-Harry, let me come,” Louis groans. “Please, I can’t hold back, I need—“ Louis loses the rest of his control as well, sinking from his position of balance on his forearms to his cheek resting comfortably on the bed sheets, his weight moving back and forth under Harry’s sway. Harry hits that spot again, and Louis screams. “Oh, fuck! Harry, Harry, oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me, right there, harder, harder, o-oh!” Louis’ voice is wrecked and it makes Harry smirk again as he concentrates on hitting that spot. “Oh, oh, oh, Harry!”

 

“I’m going to thrust into you 5 more times, then you’re going to come.” Harry says, his voice surprisingly deep. Liam slowly opens his eyes, not wanting to miss something he’d be able to use later when he rubs one out in the shower. “Ready?” Louis whimpers an incomprehensible response, and Harry steadies himself, taking a firm hold of Lou’s waist. Harry closes his eyes, concentrating on his own orgasm. Harry thrusts himself into Louis once, twice, thrice, each thrust hard and merciless. Louis groans, and Harry bites his lip so hard he bleeds. By the fourth plunge, Louis’ body is trembling with shakes. On the fifth, Harry pulls out of Louis, and as if on cue, Louis comes over the sheets with a dry sob, then a scream as his body shudders violently. Louis collapses; also flipping himself over to face Harry and Harry jacks himself off over Louis’ body, moans and swears flowing out of the younger boy’s lungs like air. Streams of white pulsate out of Harry’s waning erection, landing on Louis’ tired form. Harry wobbles, his knees giving out as well as he crumples over Louis, his arm flailing out to catch himself. Liam can’t help but notice how Harry’s bicep ripples under his own weight, and another tiny moan flees his separated lips. “God, yes.” Harry growls, the hand holding his cock letting go to reach up, slapping Louis across the face a few times before Harry lowers his head, crashing his lips down. Louis responds, squeaking quietly as he kisses the other boy back, a handprint visibly forming on his cheek. Harry pulls back, resting his hand on the back of Lou’s neck to keep their foreheads pressed together. “I can taste him on you.” Harry snarls, and it sends a shiver up Liam’s spine. Harry kisses Louis again, sucking on Louis’ lower lip before pulling back to slap Lou again, his other cheek this time before gripping Louis’ jaw, making the older boy focus on Harry’s green eyes. “You’re mine. Not his, you’re mine.” Harry says, and Liam smiles at the two. “You’re not Zayn’s, you’re not Niall’s, you’re mine.” Louis keeps his gaze locked on Harry. “No one else can fuck you.” Harry lets his hand leave Louis’ jaw, cupping a handful of Lou’s ass before spanking it, hard. “Mine, you hear me?” Louis nods almost hysterically. “Say it.”

 

“I-I’m yours.” Louis says, his stare still on Harry.

 

“You’re who’s?” Harry demands, his voice possessive. Louis expression is one of awe, and it warms Liam’s heart.

 

“I’m yours, I’m Harry’s.” Louis repeats, and a satisfied smile spreads across Harry’s cheeks, his dimples showing themselves. “I’m Harry’s, I belong to Harry.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis, and Louis wraps himself around Harry, the two kissing madly, passionately. Liam gets up, excusing himself from the room, the personal moment. He’d gotten what he wanted, he could go home now.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759855763/title-threes-company-pairing-larry-liam-liam) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
